Stay with me
by ThelifeonMars
Summary: 'And you shall know the truth ..' Nicole must keep secret her job as homeland security agent, while she tries to keep her family safe from the dangers of her job. ¿Can she keep her secret safe, or she will end up betraying herself? Read to find out, please review . FIRST FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball, all credits to Ben Bocquelet!**

It was a cold night of June, the streets of Elmore were empty and not even a soul walked by them, the streets were consumed by a mist that wouldn't allow anyone to see even a few feet away. It sounds like an approaching car on the icy streets

"_You have it?_" Asked a dark dog to a blue cat, Nicole Watterson, the mother of a problem child, a fish and a prodigy, which because of her "work", she can't spend time with them, which is affecting decisions lately at work and her "functions"

_"Yes, it's in the glove compartment, I left it there this afternoon"_ said Nicole

_"You know we need that document, right?"_ He said in a gruff voice

_"I'll get it, I swear"_ she said

_"Let's hope so, if not, we'll have to take actions,Nicole , and you know we don't like to have to take actions"_ he said in a dry voice and stopped the car, they had arrived at the house of the Watterson's

_"I think you get off here."_ Said the dog without turning to speak to

_"Thank you."_ She said in a worried tone, gently getting down the car. The car drove off and disappeared into the fog

_"Someday I must tell them, it is not possible to spend the rest of my life in fear of being discovered, they are my family, they love me, they're the ones who really know me ..."_ she thought as she walked to the door.

It was 3 A. M, all at home was sleeping. She couldn't and wouldn't sleep, she was thinking about when she agreed to work for the department, she realized that the world wasn't a safe place and she just wanted to protect her country from the dangers of outside, but more than to her country, her family, who loved her, she would give anything to protect their happiness and their lives, even now, when she was at risk if she didn't do what she have to, she doesn't regret a single day of what she had done. All those days pretending to work in the rainbow factory of Elmore were the times when she was hunting hazards to her family, her strict discipline with her children and her "tough love" was only her wish to teach their children the means to protect themselves, because for her work, the first thing she had to assume was that if she was captured or worse, killed, her husband could not drive home alone, she can only rely on their children , Gumball, Darwin and Anais to guard the house in case of her absence, all this combined with her anxiety problems about the unsteadiness of our world and dangers of living in an age like ours, had made her have sleep problems and she had to start taking pills to control them

_"Well, I think that tomorrow I'll have a busy day, I wish I could talk to someone about this .."_ She said quietly, while inside, she had a gap in her heart, a need to be with her children, she couldn't believe that their children were growing so fast, one day they were going to leave and she will be alone with her son-husband, Richard, whom she saw as his little man. Among this, she felt a tear trickled down her cheeks,it was a tear of necessity, she needed to be with her family as she didn't know if she would always be there to protect them .. . Then, she turned and saw his oldest son, Gumball, standing in front of her with a river of tears coming out of his young face

_"Gummypuss, what's up?"_ She asked in a motherly tone

_"I dreamed that you were taken away and we'll never see you again,that we were abandoned and there was no one to love us"_ said tearfully before breaking again

_"Honey, you know that will never happen, you are the most precious thing I have and I will always be with you, please don't cry anymore, Gummypuss"_ said hugging him and adjusting his face with her chest

_"You will stay forever with me?_" sobbing asked Gumball

_"I promise"_ She said illuminated by the look of his son. He approached his mother's ear to say _''I love you''_ and hug her and while he hugged her, without noticing he felt asleep in her arms ,his mother watched him for a while with love, the love that comes from a very deep relationship as theirs. She knew that, even though their personalities weren't congruent, they had a similarity besides physical, an emotional one, both knew that they needed affection, an affection that in that little house in the suburbs of Elmore, had enough to give away to everyone, it was something unconditional, an unconditional love.

_"Well, son, I think that Morpheus got you, I hope you can hear this, I love you too"_ said whispering and looking at him with love, and she could see how in her son's face, a little smile raised. With that done, she went upstairs and left Gumball on his bed, she could see that her son was sleeping like an angel and beside his bed, in a little pond, Darwin was in a deep sleep,when she saw them, she just smiled and said to herself

''_I will always be taking care of them, no one will ever harm my 3 angels"_ she said as she approached her bedroom. When she entered, she saw Richard, her beloved lazy husband, sleeping like a log, just like when he left his home to pick up some paperwork to make the report to that the Agency needed

_"Hello, hello dear"_ said whispering while changing clothes

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaarg-Ahhhhhhhhhhr"_ was the response from Richard, which was in full sleep, Nicole just giggled as she walked into the bed

_"NN-Nicole .. I love you"_ said Richard who was still asleep, but spoke without realizing

_"I love you too, Richard, and I would do anything to keep our family happy and out of danger"_ she told herself as she turned off the light

_"A mother's work never ends, tomorrow will be a long day .."_ said as she closed her eyes, as she was ready to sleep

**Reviews positive / negative, but not never destructive reviews please :)**

***If there is any grammar error, please remember that english is not my mother tongue**

**Gracias / Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

*** Just for fun, I am not affiliated nor TAWOG or CN, all credits to Ben Bocquelet**

It was 7 am, the sun was shining bright and in the Wattersons house the day began, the clock sounded as it was time to start another day of work, Richard was sleeping as if the world were to an end, which is quite usual in he, so when Nicole woke up, she slipped between the sheets as soon as the clock struck and turned it off to avoid waking her husband (Something which she assumed as impossible relying on Richard's deep sleep). When she was ready to go, Gumball, Darwin and Anais were eating their breakfast and getting ready for school. Nicole was ready for another day of work, she will go back to earn the bread for her family.

_"Bye kids!, I love you"_ she said as she approached the door

_"Mom, today you must go to my school to talk with Principal Brown .. "_ Gumball said somewhat worried

_"Why?"_ Nicole asked curiously. _"Please not for something related to cond .."_ she thought but she was interrupted by Gumball who finished the word that his mother thought

_"Conduct ..."_ Gumball said worried about react his mother. She just stared at him and kicked the door, breaking it

_"Someone will be in trouble when I get back"_ she said with a sharp tone and left, tried to use the techniques she had learned in the club of anger with Mr. Small

_"One, two, three, four ..."_ counted up to ten, but when she was about to reach ten, she received a call, which was recorded as "anonymous number"

She answered, a rough voice said:

_"I want that report today, there is something big behind this and do not know what is"_

_"I can't..-..._" Nicole said before being interrupted

_"Make sure you don't screw up everything like the last time. Tonight, in the parking lot, you must postpone whatever you have to do at night, remember, you're in the spotlight"_ he said before cutting

Nicole sat into her car and she put her head against the steering wheel as she thought how she failed last important mission and got descended from her rank, about how she put many lives had been endangered, including hers ..

_**3 MONTHS AGO**_

_The Department had assigned Nicole to investigate a series of assassinations of influential people in the region, all had undergone various deaths in public by a stranger, who murdered one by one per importance in the regional politics, first was the head of the Union of the Rainbow Factory, which acted as a mediator between the owners of the Factory and the rest of the union, and he was branded a coward by his syndicate, he was slain in the lunch area of the Factory (where Nicole supposedly worked)._

_Police questioned all, nobody saw anything,but an auxiliary saw some pamphlets that appeared from time to time at the factory, in them were read sentences like:_

_"To make the revolution, the first, the indispensable, they must be beheaded"_

_And the rest became aware of the fact when they saw his white uniform stained with what appeared to be blood, he was face down, they noticed than in his cold body, there was an impeccably white card with a series of eight numbers together and a sentence in it read:_

_"It is choking with his own rope."_

_The police ignored the incident and the case was closed, there was no credible evidence or suspects_

_After this event, a councillor of the local municipality, which was in the controversy over a corruption case and had been summoned to the prosecution to give evidence of the accusations, was hung in front of city hall, he was pushed from the top of the building and behind of him was a banner had written on it_

_"Vox populi, vox dei"_

_The police contacted National Security, fearing that they are against an organization that seek to make a massive attack, all in the context of congressional elections that would be in a few months. That's where Nicole enters, she was responsible for monitoring the security during the political convention to be held in the Elmore Theatre next week, so as not to repeat this kind of incident or worse. She was chosen as the most suitable for this job, she was able to work under pressure and be of cold blood when she considered necessary, so they knew she could trust her to stop from within any public danger._

_When it was the night of the convention, she made sure that no one suspected at home that she had to leave to avoid a horror like the one in the public square, she knew Richard didn't know even how to vote, so she knew he wouldn't see it on TV, Gumball and Darwin were doing some mischief out there and Anais, her only child with civic knowledge, at those hours, she would be sleeping peacefully, so she could walk freely during the convention. She left the house with the excuse that she had to go to buy food, to which Richard excited added:_

_"Will you bring chocolate?" Watching her as a child_

_"Only if you protect the house and you make sure the kids don't flood it like last time" she said with a sweet tone while looking in the eyes of her husband_

_"I swear, sir," said Richard, firmly_

_"hahaha my bunny, I'll be back soon, you tell the children that I love them, and remember, I love you too!" she said as she walked towards the car_

_At the convention, she changed clothes in the car, put a dress according to the situation, warned his team and entered in the theatre .She was in place and place was packed, she would need to check more than one point that night , so she had to browse all the theatre. When she reached the main hall, she had seen a man who was dressing not according to the situation and looked suspicious, he was wearing a sport bag that looked full, which made Nicole to follow him across the theatre, she followed him all over the place quietly, and when she saw that the man left the sport bag beside to one of the pillars of the theatre, she ran to him, she pulled over him and pulled out her gun to aim at his head_

_"WHAT IS WHAT IS IN THE BAG?" said in an aggressive tone and to the surprise of all who were close_

_"I SWEAR, IS NOTHING" the scared man said_

_Nicole approached the bag and opened it, saw it, they realized that the guy had fruit_

_" Fruit , that was the dangerous terrorist threat, a bag full of fruit ?" Nicole said puzzled_

_" I Do not know what you're talking about, get off me!" said the poor man, then he pushed off Nicole and fled. Nicole didn't followed it since he was only illegal fruit trader._

_While Nicole was thinking about the fact, she heard a explosion coming from the stage, she ran to the room to see how this was in flames, the stage had been detonated with C4 while the candidates were debating, which made that part of the theatre be consumed by flames and that the theatre was becoming an oven to everyone inside of it. While Nicole went to help evacuate the building, she could hear from the loudspeaker:_

_"Now I am become death, the destroyer of worlds"_

_Nicole helped to evacuate the terrified people who were running out of the theatre as it was beginning to crumble_

_"HEEEEELP !" Nicole heard in the distance._

_ "Please, my leg is broken!" a young voice cried in despair_

_"I'm coming, hang on!" She shouted, wondering what she would do if the voice was from one of her sons_

_Upon arrival, she saw something terrible, a young cat of a similar age to the Gumball was on the floor, his legs were severed and he was agonizing._

_"Help me please .." said the young man as he began to lose consciousness_

_Nicole could not answer more than lift him and try to bring him to the entrance while the theatre was falling apart, the young man in his delirium said:_

_"Mom, where are you taking me?" with a completely lost voice, he was surely hallucinating_

_Nicole did not respond to that because she was torn up inside, she knew that for her mistake that night many people died, but she was willing to save this young cat in her arms_

_"Please, resist, we're in the main hall" said she tried to cover herself for not inhale the smoke, and looked a light,there it was, the exit door._

_"There it is!" Nicole said as she tried to hurry._

_Her sudden relief was only momentary, the building completely collapsed, falling over themselves. The last thing she saw was the ceiling falling down on her and the boy in her arms_

_* Cough-Cough *_

_"Hello?, Does anyone listen to me?" Nicole asked as she woke up, an iron had pierced her shoulder and her legs were trapped, but she was still alive_

_"Gummypuss..'' she said in her momentum of delirium, for one moment she confused her son with the young cat due to the similarity they had, then she sobbed with relief when she remembered that her son was miles away from hell in which she was, but she still had to find to that young cat_

_'' .. are you still there?" she asked while she was about break to mourn, which she did when she saw the boy lying lifeless under a piece of the ceiling_

_"Nooooooooooooo!" she said while crying, guilt consumed her, that death affected her so much because her sons ,Gumball, had a huge similarity with the young cat, surely he was also a young life filled with hopes and dreams, and had a mother who would rather die than live without him, just as she would do for her sons_

_"We found someone'' exclaimed a distant voice,but Nicole fainted again._

_When she woke, she was in hospital in Elmore, receiving intensive care,she was one of the survivors of the crash, police notified his family, but by interfere the Department they were told she was not in the theatre and she fainted while she was driving due to the impact of seeing the theatre on fire, crashed and was sent to hospital._

_"Mom, please wake up .." sobbed Gumball, the tears ran from his eyes to his cheeks like a river_

_"I think it's opening her eyes, Nicole?, Nicole?" Richard said while his wife was waking up_

_"We thought we wouldn't have Mr. Mom any more " Darwin said innocently_

_"Where am I?" Nicole asked confused, the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes , she looked to Gumball, its resemblance to the young cat was amazing, she did that, her eyes started to cry, she had a huge guilt for the dead of that young cat, but she was glad that her son hadn't lived the hell she had to live, she just cried while she hugged Anais_

_"We were afraid of losing you mommy" Anais said crying, while carrying Daisy in her arms_

_"You'll never lose me, I'll always be with you, no matter what, I swear" she said proudly_

_"You swear mom?" Gumball asked, Nicole could see in his face the sadness and fear for the possible loss and replied_

_"Yes, Gummypuss, now come and give me a hug," said Nicole resisting the incoming tears_

_The whole family went through a very tough time. Nicole had to start controlling her problems with drugs, she didn't sleeping and even sometimes, she didn't want to eat. Nicole lost her team and her rank in the department descended due to failure of the operation, she knew she can't risk like herself like that again, but if something happens to her kids, she'll surely die, she would die from the pain in her heart for knowing that one her children suffered just like the young cat suffered at the theatre, she would make sure that could ever happen_.

**_IN THE PRESENT_**

Nicole looked up, and then to remember the experience, just started the car more willing to go out to give everything for his family, the light that illuminates her life.

**Remember to be nice with the reviews please, nothing destructive !**

**Tried to traduce it the best i could, if there's some errors, my bad !**

**Thanks for reading, I'll continue it later :)**


	3. Chapter 3

*** Just for fun, I am not affiliated nor TAWOG or CN, all credits to Ben Bocquelet**

Chapter 3

Nicole was on her way to the "factory", she was thinking about her life, how sometimes she felt very guilty for lying to her family about her work, but she knew that at the bottom of all, it was for their safety

_"Maybe in this case, lying is not bad, I mean, I'm not lying out of malice, but to protect them from the dangers of my job and my very own mistakes, it is better to leave it as something distant and totally external of home, I think .. " _she said to herself trying to justify why she keeps lying to them

_"I guess a little white lie never hurts anyone, I guess"_ she ended up making a nervous smile to herself

The car walked slowly through the streets of the city, was 8 A. M, the children were already in school and probably Richard, oh Richard, he's sleeping as usual. Arriving Nicole,she entered into the "apparently" ordinary building, a typical building in the center of Elmore, but completely painted black, which gave an it a ''special" touch. Upon entering, she approached to the receptionist, a blue elephant with a bright smile, she had been her companion for so many coffees, so she could consider her "friend" despite how fast hers meetings in the morning were

_"Good morning agent W."_ the receptionist said with a smile

_"Hello Paqui, How are you?.Do you have what I needed?"_ Nicole asked immediately

_"I'm fine ,agent, thanks for asking, I hope that you too"_ she said and Nicole nodded

_"I couldn't get it, but I've asked for help from the IT guys, I'm sure they found it"_ she continued

_"Thanks Paqui, I'll pass the time to see them, see you in the café"_ she said as she dismissed with a wave of her hand, the elephant replied with a smile and said _"Okay, see you!"_

Nicole walked down the hall toward to her office. As she walked down the hall she met with other agents that passed in front of her, many ignored her, others just looked at her with some pity, she was the crème de la crème of the department, and now everyone saw her in decline, she seems to be tired and in the limit, even though she had always been very discreet with her emotions, something was wrong with her, you could see on her face, which before had been consumed by a constant smile had now become melancholy and tired, but despite her physical and mental state, she still remained firm with her pride. She arrived at her office, and upon entering saw the mess she had, papers, folders, reports, half-written, all spread over her desk, she had a lot of work ahead, sat down, lit a cigarette and began to order your desk, in the clutter, she saw a picture of her with her family on vacation, all happy and smiling

_"Happy Days"_ she said as she smiled to herself and expelled the smoke

* Nook-Nook *

_"Forward"_ Nicole said, putting the picture on her desk and quickly threw away her cigarette

A bulldog peeks through the door and enters:

_"How that report going, Watterson?_ Said the dog as he walked

_"It more complicated than it looks , Chief, I asked to some guys of IT to decode the files that were of investigations after the attack, but nothing so far, and contact, Chief, is it safe?. It gives me a bad feeling .."_ she said with a doubtful tone

_"That's not your problem, you just do what I asked you"_ he said with a sharp tone, adding _"It is also our only option, and you know it"_

_"Unfortunately I know .."_ she said bowing her head

_"Sorry ... how's the treatment going?"_ the Bulldog said with a gentle tone

_"It hasn't done wonders, the pills just make me worse, it so frustrating to have to remember that every day, I'll finally rest the day that we catch that son of a bitch"_ said Nicole helplessly

_"We'll catch him, Nicole, but we need you in every way, as before .. You know what I mean, come on Nicole, you know it was hard for me too see you like this, also see my wife ..."_ the Bulldog said as he started to duck down, the memory has hurt his soul

_"Sorry"_ Nicole said with concern

_"Don't worry, you must get ahead, you'd already done it"_ said the Bulldog with an encouraging tone, as he began to walk toward the door

_"Thanks Barry"_ Nicole thanked him with warm tone

_"You're welcome, now, to work,"_ he said as he walked out the door and heard a panting moving away

Nicole began to write the report of that night and later investigations, there were a lot of things to discuss, others videos, recordings from security cameras and much more possible evidence, so she called to IT for the data, as she waited to somebody answer the phone and a quiet voice answered:

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi, I'm the agent Watterson, the data of the explosion that the receptionist asked for is ready?"_

_"Mmm yes and no"_ he said somewhat disturbed the man on the other side of the line

_"Excuse me?"_ she said before being interrupted

_"The data of the investigations is ready, interviews with survivors are too, calls from pay phones too, the films from the security cameras too, but our systems were hijacked and .."_

_"And how you can't repair or hadn't a copy of it?, I thought we were the élite in the war on terror, how can you not open a simple file or have a backup of those, damn you!"_ Nicole interrupted blinded by the rage

_"Let me finish ... they'd been copied and someone is doing us know."_ The man said curtly

_"What does that mean? How is that possible?"_ She asked scared

_"Someone broke into the system and copied them and from what I see, also stole vital data for research and other cases of missing children, transfer of prisoners and selling hazardous chemicals and who knows what else, these files weigh more and apparently it is so important that he encrypted them to when we found him, they are playing with us " _said the man as he continued to explain what might have been, while Nicole was in shock with his first words" missing children "

_"What missing children?"_ she asked, still blank

_"Cases of children who disappeared, the last are given a few weeks ago, with disappear of a such **" Molly Collins " **''_

_"Molly Collins .. she knew Gumball!"_ She thought to herself, she said_ "Tell me more, please, under what circumstances she dissapeared?"_ she told very exalted

_"Let me see .. she disappeared a few months ago, her mother died in the fire of the theater, she had to go to child services until one day she disappeared, she left everything in the children's home and according to the testimonies of some janitors, she went on a foggy morning, she walked all alone, walking rigidly, her face was expressionless and she kept walking until she finally got lost in the fog, from that day no one has heard about her and there are no records of it or anything certifies that she is had no history of mental illness or a disorder after the attack in the theater "_ he said

Nicole tried to write everything that he had indicated, she wrote on a note and stuck it on the computer screen, there was something very strange in all this, she knew it

_"Gotta go, bye!"_ She said as she hurried out of her office and the building, ran without looking back and got into her car. It was 1 pm, she went hurtling to the School Elmore, there's surely there would have some answers that she need ...

**To be continued**

**I hope you liked this chapter!, please be nice with the reviews, nothing destructive**

**Remember, if there's any grammar error, sorry :D**

**Thanks and see you soon !**


	4. Chapter 4

*** Just for fun, I am not affiliated nor TAWOG or CN, all credits to Ben Bocquelet**

Chapter IV

When Nicole went to school, the hallways were filling slowly, the bell had rung and everyone rushed out toward the cafeteria, Nicole made her way among the students, when she heard a voice calling her from somewhere:

_" Heeeeeeelp .." said the voice whispering _

She wondered from where that voice came or what it could be, but she was interrupted by another voice, with more cheerful tone said:

"Mrs. Mom, how nice to see you here" Darwin said with a forced smile, the one he always make every time her mother come to school during school hours

"Hello Darwin, I need to see Gumball now, don't you know where he might be?" she said with a spontaneous smile but kinda nervous too, unlike his

"I think he's in the office of the Director Brown, he called him before going to lunch," he said with the forced smile still on his face

She sobbed upon hearing where Gumball was, and now she couldn't talk to him about his "partner",she turned to look at Darwin and his fake smile and said:

"Stop doing that smile,I know you don't like having me in your school, but I'm here to do something," she said annoyed

"I would, but my expressions stuck again , I hope that when I get to home they back to normal again , well Mrs. Mom, I have to go to lunch, love you" Darwin said as he began to walk

"Bye baby, see you later, take care and be good!" she said as he walked away

"Ash, but Gumball is with Brown, now I can't ask him about that " Molly " '' she thought as she thought in how to go ahead

"I could ask Brown, but that will raise suspicions .. but at least I'll kill two birds with one stone by saving me the night meeting"

But then a thought came to mind

"Yes!" she said and hurried to the office of the Director. Upon her arrival, she knocked on the door and heard:

"Go ahead" said a man's voice from within

As Nicole walked in, she saw her son sitting there, with a laughing expression and on the other side, the Director Brown sitting smiling

"Speaking of the Queen of Rome" the mass of hair said while smiling

"You wanted to see me, Director?" Nicole asked puzzled as she walked

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about this boy that I have here .." he said pointing to Gumball, who never lost his expression of happiness on his face

"What had you done?" she asked seriously, he could see the anger running through her blood

"This time I don't call you to report something that has made your son, but to congratulate you, he is starting to change his acts, he looks more disciplined and more" correct "if that's the word" the Director said

Nicole exhaled air and dropped to say

"Thanks Director, I am proud that my child is acting like that" with a fake smile, she couldn't believe that he called her for that only, but she was interrupted by the Director's voice

"In fact, this is manifesting in your two sons, Gumball and Darwin, which are pleasantly surprising us, so we would like to invite your husband and 2 children to a camp at the weekend"

"A camp? of what?" she asked puzzled for something so sudden

"Vocational Education, for students and parents who haven't found their potential, but we know that there is something, so we'll help them to take it out'' Brown said with a smile

"And what of Anais?" doubtful she said

"She already has discovered her potential, just like the other outstanding students of the school, we wanting to get more of them wouldn't be consistent, Mrs " said Brown

"Ah .. I don't know, Director" she said

"It will be fun Mommy, please let us go," said Gumball with his innocent face

"Are you sure?, Is a bit sudden in my opinion .." Nicole said

"I'm sure as like the sky is always blue" Gumball said with confidence, his mother was about to correct him for that, but she chose to not say anything, that justifies their attendance at this camp, that maybe will help to form himself, and perhaps hoping for a miracle , with the assistance of Richard, her husband will get some too

"Well, but can I attend?" Nicole said waiting for a positive response, she didn't wanted to get away from her children, especially with how nervous she was after the case Collins

"We thought that you would be working at the factory during this weekend, so you won't be able to join us unfortunately" said Brown, a smile formed on his face when he said the word ''Factory, he knew something

"Oh .. that's a shame, well, ok, and you Mr. , promise me you'll take care, please?" Nicole said with a forced smile on her face, she couldn't believe she was accessing to send her children to that camp

"I swear Mom" he said with his eyes shiny, Nicole noticed how excited he was about that camp and gave him a kiss on the forehead

"Now Gummypuss, go to lunch, remember, I love you" she said as he was leaving the Director's Office

"Me too, Mommy, see you at home!" he said excitedly as he ran toward the cafeteria

Nicole was sad for a moment for see him ran thru the halls, she sobbed and turned to the Director's desk, she was willing to pull out some of her doubts

"Director Brown, now that we're alone, I wanted to ask for " Molly Collins?'' " Nicole said nervously, she knew she was exposing too much with that question, but she had no other way

"Molly Collins ..?, Mm no, I don't remember anyone called like that, why the question?" said the Director with a serious expression, the smile on his face disappeared

"I saw in the newspaper a few days ago, that a girl with that name had disappeared, and i had heard Gumball talking about a girl with the same name" she said surprised at the response of the Director

"Well Mrs. Watterson, Molly Collins is a very common name, you sure has mistaken with other girl" said Director

"Mm maybe, if I could check the school file, just to be sure?" Nicole said with anxiety, she knew that these in files the truth was hiding

"No, Mrs. Watterson you can't" said the Director, he was still quiet, although Nicole felt somewhat shocked, he said:

"Only staff can see them, unless .." he said looking head to toe to Nicole, which she understanded what he wanted, she glared at him and walked towards the door

"Mrs. Watterson, please remind your husband and children the camp of this weekend, the bus will pass by your house at Friday , what is a shame is that you'll be so busy with your work on the" factory "to attend," said the Director while laughing

Nicole turned and said:

"Watch your eyes, jerk, or the next time I'll make sure you'll never feel horny again" she said angrily, then added:

"It's a shame that I can't go, but hey, that's the job,director. Anyway, I have to take care of Anais, I'll let them know and they'll be so happy to go, thanks for the invitation anyway," she said with a sweet tone as she walked away

"He knows something, I know, I have to get that record, that girl is the entrance to something, and I need to know what happened to her, and why Brown is hiding something and what it is'' she thought nervously while going to the school gate, left the building and went to her car, walked in and remembered she had to deliver the report that day in the evening, it was 3 P. M, she went home to wait for it to be time to go to give the report, she started the car and drove way to her house quietly, but within it, something bothered her, Brown knew something and she couldn't know what it was, and she knew that in her world, information is power.

**That's it's for now folks, to be continued :D**

**Please Review !**


	5. Chapter 5

*** Just for fun, I am not affiliated nor TAWOG or CN, all credits to Ben Bocquelet**

Nicole had the afternoon off, she'll finally have time to be at home, resting from her "work", and even if they were only a few hours, everything was worth it, time is money in her world, and at this time,she had what enough to rest

She drove the way home in the family car, she was going at a moderate speed and the wind felt conflicted with her face, she hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time, everything was in balance at the moment, but she heard the same voice that in the school:

_"Stay ..." said the voice whispering_

When Nicole listened the voice, she abruptly stopped the car, without noticing it, she was in front of her house, she got out of the car a bit shocked

"Surely it was the wind or something else" she told herself, letting out a nervous laugh

She tried to kick it and entered her house, she saw the usual, her husband eating while watching television

"Hi, honey" she said with a smile

"Hello Love, how was your day?" he asked

"Oh Bunny you know, the usual, boring routine, a boring job, a boring day," she said, she looked at Richard and realized that he was asleep

"RICHARD!" she yelled

"S-yes," he said abruptly waking

"You know what?" she said

"What?" he said, startled

"Long ago we hadn't huddled together," she said with a sweet tone

Richard and Nicole laughed

"What do you expect then?, Come here Nikki, the couch is big, and our love too," he said calling for her to sit down

Nicole wanted to take the time to break the nasty news to her husband

"Richard, on Friday you'll have to go on camping with Gumball and Darwin, it's a school activity .. " she said before being interrupted

"Okay, but now, I just want to be with you, so stay here," he said as she sobbed at the lack of resistance on his husband part

Nicole leaned back with Richard on the couch, at last she was in a dead calm, she was with her only love, whom she loved and she was sure that he did the same, they embraced as they slept peacefully in the couch, the house was in complete tranquility, children will come home in a few hours and Nicole has to go to deliver that so infamous "report" that had given so much trouble

_She woke up, but her expression broke when she saw where she was_

_She was in what looked like a burned house, the little that was left standing was shattered, the walls torn and broken tables, all immersed in what seemed to be a deafening silence, she could feel her heart, her blood through in her veins, to such silence, her ear heard even her thoughts_

_"Where the fuck am I?" she wondered worried_

_She saw a shadow approaching towards her, with horror turned away, her heart did seem that in the environment had a drum playing, sounded louder every time, she felt as something was coming, and she could not see it_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried_

_She heard the sound of a music box in the distance, every second seemed closer, her heart was on top, beating faster and faster_

_She screamed and screamed, but she could felt the music box getting closer and closer, she could even feel the box saying something to her, she turned around and just saw the shadow threw on her._

At that moment, she woke up aroused, this time, really.

"Honey, why so much noise?" Richard asked half asleep, while she was caught in his arms

"Oh God..." she said, saw her watch, it was 5 PM, the children would had surely arrived,she was released from the arms of Richard, who woke up as Nicole was released

"That was a refreshing nap, especially with you, honey," said Richard while he was still waking

"I dreamed with you, and want you to know that I love you" he added

Nicole was as well as a little appalled at her recent dream, she was surprised by the sincerity of Richard

"Thanks my bunny, I love you even more," she said as she kissed him

Richard just continued the kiss until Nicole came

"I will go to see the children and prepare the dinner, I'll to have go at 6:30, I must to return some movies " Nicole said as she went to the room of children

**2 hours later**

Nicole was prepared to leave home,

The family had for dinner and Richard was in charge, but supervised by Anais

While she was driving to the place of the meeting, she asked what could her dream  
mean

"I shall tell the psychiatrist" she told herself as she was driving, when she reach to the place, while delved,she could tell it was in total darkness and there was no one but her

She got out of her car and walked in, the place was as she had thought,empty

When she arrived at the meeting point, she lit a cigarette and waited for who would receive the package

She waited for thirty minutes,then, she saw someone approaching in a black suit, it was him.

"Better late than never," she said in a sarcastic tone

"Nicole Watterson, long time no see" said the man in the suit

"Here's the report, put it in the center and no more about him," Nicole said somewhat disappointed, all her work would go down the drain, it would become one more case files and pass into oblivion

"I don't think so, Nicole, this is something big, there's stolen identities of undercover agents .. you know, like you or .." the man said before being interrupted

"I don't want to know," she said

"When will you tell them, Nicole?" he said

"In my grave." she replied

"Hopefully not soon .." he said in a grim tone

"Seriously, you know the saying goes:

"And ye shall know the truth, and the truth shall make you free "

"Anyway, I didn't come to talk with you about that, do you know something about the missing children?" she said, changing the subject

"Some kids have missed .. but that's not our priority now .. they're maybe just a bunch of children who run away from home, surely," he said without interest

"But in the way they disappeared!, ... a girl, Molly Collins disappeared into the fog a few weeks ago, and no one has trace of her since then" she said nervously

"Nicole, you know that there are thousands of children missing each year, that's not big news .." he said

"Her mother died in the theater, you can see, there's something in it "she said, the conversation went silent for a few seconds ..

"That old sick of Brown knows something, but he's not willing to talk," she said recalling her "discussion" with Brown

"I can't believe that bastard continue as Director after accusations of pedophilia" said the man in the suit, noticeably outraged

"Poor guys, they will never be the same, I dread when he's close to my children, I think that he might want to put some of his sink ideas on their young heads or some obscenity of he .." she said

"Do not worry, if he knows what we think he know, he'll know who he's messing with"

"I will intervene his phone, so if i get something, I'll tell you" he added

"I wish you luck, the bastard looks pretty tight with his stuff," she said

"You know me, I'll get you the information"

"Yes, please, you know, I think I should go, it's getting late and I must go home," she said

"Go ahead, goodbye," he said blankly, stood there while Nicole was going, all alone in the dark

Nicole entered her car and left for home, it was 9:30 PM, surely at home and had dinner, upon arrival, she saw that everything was in order, the children were preparing to go to sleep, she decided to go to sleep, took her pills, put on pajamas and went to bed

"Richard," she said

"Yes, Nicole?" he answered

"Hold me tight, promise you'll never let me go, please" she said as she approached

"I promise," he said

**_Wednesday, 10:00 PM_**

**Thanks for reading !**

**Remember, any grammar error, my bad !**

**Please review :)**

**Hope you enjoy and till the next chapter !**


	6. Chapter 6

*** Just for fun, I am not affiliated nor TAWOG or CN, all credits to Ben Bocquelet**

Friday 8:00 AM

"Richard, the bus arrived, hurry!" she cried

"Ow, but why?" he asked

"Because you agreed to go with the children to that camp" she said

Richard looked at Gumball and Darwin, and saw in their faces how excited they were and he resigned

"Okay, let's go children" said Richard yielding

They took their bags and said goodbye

"Bye honey" said Richard

"Bye mom" said Gumball

"Bye Mrs. Mom" said Darwin

"Goodbye treasures, I love you all and see you on Sunday," she answered them while she watched them go from the porch of the house, could not believe that she had accepted send them into a camp run by someone as weird as Brown, but hey, if it was what the kids wanted ..

_**Meanwhile in the bus**_

Upon entering the bus, they saw that there were fewer people than as expected, was only Jamie, Banana Joe, Carmen, Susie and Idaho, all with their respective parents

"Come in please," said Brown, who was in the first place

"Hello sir" the Wattersons said in chorus

They sat behind Idaho and the potatoes family

"I think you all know why we go to this camp?" Brown said

"Yes, to improve our capabilities," all responded in chorus

"Besides that .. you are here because you're the worst of our school, you do not have any attitude at all, or even useful at all, and your fathers either," Brown said with malice

All were astonished to hear what Brown said, he was treating all of useless openly, but nobody protested, may have been the shock or just that what he said was the truth

".. So we're here to get out the better of you, willingly or not, and use them for a collective cause and for the greater good" Brown said with an evil smile from ear to ear

"Guys, I think something is wrong with it," said Richard scared

"I know, Dad, this is very weird" said Gumball

Brown went all the way rubbing in their faces their failures, their mistakes and their attitudes, often by breaking their insides, humiliating them and making fun until they reached what appeared to be an abandoned camp

"Very well, my slags, you have to give me all you have to communicate, mobiles, technology, whatever, that here is completely banned," said Brown

"Any attempt to escape, shall be punished with isolation, should understand that your stay here is more important than anything, and you are here to become from slags to be martyrs" continued Brown, while removing every mobile until he came to the Watterson

"Here your mom can not save you" Brown told Gumball

"How did you say?" Gumball asked, surprised

Brown laughed and continued

"Why I wanted to come" Gumball asked as he walked down the bus

The camp looked very wasted, the painting was corroded, the woods were dry and lack of varnish, it came all over the place for years accumulate leaves, the forest was reclaiming its own in this place

''Watterson, you'll have to sleep in Cabin 1, we don't wanna lose you or your family from our sight" said Brown

The Wattersons departed toward their cabin, upon arrival, saw that it was disgusting in the inside, the windows were gray, the ceiling had large cobwebs, and they could hear how the floor wood creaking

"When I said camping, I expected to pitch a tent, not in a filthy hut" Gumball said angrily

"Do not worry, son, it ain't gonna last as long" said Richard

"Hopefully, let's go Darwin, we have seen the place " Gumball said making beckoning to come out, to which Darwin responded following it

When leaving, they saw that the cabins were all lined up, they were the first,they were in the front of the central cabin and the dining hut. Brown slept in the main cabin, and it was assumed that all work would be done in there

"Attention, please go to the Central Cabin for the first activity " said a voice by loudspeaker

Everyone went out of their cabins and headed towards the central cabin

Upon entering, they were asked to sit in a circle all looking to Brown, behind him was a large painting,that when Gumball saw it, made him had chills all over his body

"Molly?" he said in a puzzled voice, apparently, only he remembered that she had disappeared and that from what Brown told his mother, that child never existed, but now he saw that Brown had a large painting of her

"There is something very crazy here .." sentenced him

The first activity of the day, wear the uniform, the second, obey, the third, not to fear, the fourth, be submissive

So the day wore on, Gumball, he could hardly resist indoctrination, at night, he decided to enter Brown's office, he knew that he was hiding something, and he knew that, nothing good could come

**_Meanwhile .._**

Nicole was in her office talking with a partner

".. Well, I told him that, and he said .." teammate said fluently

Nicole laughed, turned on the television and saw the news, followed disappear children across the country, to which his companion said

"You know, the other day I was reading about religious groups brainwash their members," he said

"Seriously," she said, disinterested

"Yes, they used to take them away far from the city, and there submit their will based on the humiliation for them susceptible to ideas of others, usually chose people who were felt unsafe or meaningful in life," sentenced him

"..." Nicole looked at him with horror

"What have I done," she told herself, as she broke into tears

"I say something?" said fellow scared

"My kids and husband went camping with a sick bastard" she said tearfully

"His is name?" he said

"Brown" she said

He had heard that name before, as he ran to see his background in mainframe

**_Some hours later .._**

It was already 11 pm, the camp was completely dark, Gumball tried to wake Darwin and told him his plan

"Are you coming?" Gumball asked

"But how could I doubt of Mr. Brown?" Darwin said

"Do not let it control you, we are being used, you have to believe me," said Gumball distressed

"Mr. Brown knows what we want, he loves me, you should let him love you too," said Darwin before continuing sleeping

"I can not believe it .." Gumball said

He left the cabin towards the main cabin, entered without difficulty and went to Brown's office, apparently in the cabin everyone was sleep, like in the camp, so he kept going

Upon arrival, he could see there were a lot of papers on it, also had many photos. As he approached, he saw a picture of a cat entering a black building,it was his mother, also had other of her in some strange places, like an abandoned parking lot, there she was with a man with black suit and other even stranger, a photo of her in a theater, that seemed to be a current photo, and theater looked inside the old theater Elmore, seeing this, came frightened Gumball

"It could be that I have lived a lie?" he said

Before Gumball could take them, a hairy being approached him from behind and said

"I think it's time for some truths ..." sentenced

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Review please !**

**Till the next one :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if I hadn't updated the story in the last week, I was busy studying and writing my other story, but I'll keep this story updated!**

******* Just for fun, I am not affiliated nor TAWOG or CN, all credits to Ben Bocquelet**

* * *

Gumball POV

_My head hurts .. I bet he hit me with something really heavy, I feel really dizzy, like when I go to the dentist, he puts some anesthesia on me.._

I woke up tied to a chair in a dark room, there was nothing but a small light coming from a lantern, I couldn't recognise who was holding it, but I recognised him when I heard him

_"Well there, looks like the curiosity killed the cat.."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"You know .. I'm your friend .."_

_"Who .. "_

_"Mr. Brown, Gumball, you have been a very bad boy, and I'll have to punish you .."_

_"But, why Mr. Brown?"_

_"Because you're trying to mess with something that you or your incompetent mom can't handle"_

_"Watch your mouth!"_

_"What? Your mother had never told you what she does?"_

_"She works, because of her we eat everyday"_

_"But, what she does in her job, Gumball, had you ever asked that?"_

_"I don't care .."_

_"Oh well .. as you don't care. I just can tell you that she's very "naughty" "_

_"I don't hear you, bastard.."_

_"Maybe, you're the bastard, as your mother is a whore .."_

_"REGRET OF THAT!"_

_"You know that it's true, Gumball .. Maybe even I'm your father .."_

_"No,no,no,no,no .."_

_"I know her since a long time ago, even more than your fake "father" .."_

_"I can't hear you ..."_

_"Don't avoid the truth, Gumball .. I'M YOUR REAL FATHER"_

_"You have no proof, you sick bastard, I'll never believe in someone like you!"_

_"You want evidence? See those DNA tests .. It match, I'm your own blood Gumball, like it or not .."_

_" What? .."_

_"DON'T RUN AWAY FROM THE TRUTH GUMBALL, I'M YOUR OWN BLOOD, AND YOU MUST OBEY ME"_

_"Sh-She isn't that .."_

_"You want more ..? Those photos were of her going to her "work". Maybe, how many brothers you have outhere Gumball, she's a very demanded bitch, we'll never know with how many "daddies" she had been! .."_

_"No,no .."_

_"FACE IT, YOU'RE A BASTARD, MY BASTARD!"_

_"If you're who you say you are, please stop it .."_

_"I know you must be angry with your mom.."_

_"I can't believe that she lied to me for so long .."_

_"I know .. she needs to learn a lesson"_

_"But why didn't you told me before .."_

_"Because she'll never accept it .."_

_"I can't believe that bitch did that to me ..."_

_"I know, son .."_

_"I bet that she never realised that I could know .."_

_"But now you know .."_

_"And what will we do, father.."_

_"You just follow my lead, dear son .."_

END POV

"DATE OF THE EXPERIMENT, 28.07.13, SUBJECT 0#"

"It seems that the subject has finally broken, the false DNA test broke the subject and made him believe that Dr. Brown is his father, and that the Agent 283 is a prostitute. We had finally made our way into a subject's mind, the control over his mind is vital for our final project, but, just for fun, we'll make that the own son of the Agent 283, finally silences her off"

Meanwhile ..

Nicole was worried about what could happen to her family, she kept blaming herself for sending them into a camp with a psycho as Brown, but now the only thing she could do was wait for the call of his partner, the one who hopefully would had some information about Brown's past or any sight of where he could be . She was at home with Anais, her only child at home ..

"Why did I do that ..?, If anything happens to one of my babies, I promise that I'll rip off Brown's eyes .." she thought blinded by rage, but then, she started to cry quietly, she knew that by her fault again, there was people in danger, but this time, she wasn't at danger, but her family ..

_"I can't believe that I sent my babies to that hell .. "_ she said sobbing, she was in the kitchen, always near the phone waiting for that call

_"Where mom?"_ she heard a small voice coming from her back

_"Nothing honey .. I'm just remembering something .."_

_"Oh .. That's curious .. , a man had called asking for you .."_

_"..."_

_"He said he knew where is Gumball, Darwin and Dad.. "_

_"That's not your problem, Anais, now go to your room"_ she said trying to shut up Anais

_"Mom, you can't fool me, I know that you're hiding something, and for that we had passed so many bad things, please, stop lying mom!"_

_"I'm not lying .. I just want to protect you dear .."_

_"I DON'T NEED YOU LIES,MOM,I NEED THE TRUTH.."_

_"I-I'm sorr..."_ Nicole tried to hold the tears, but Anais kept insisting

_"WHO ARE YOU?"_

_"W-w-why you hurt me like th-this..?"_ Nicole broke in tears

_"BECAUSE I'M SICK OF YOUR LIES, YOU CAN FOOL THE OTHERS, BUT NOT ME!"_

_"I'm not fooling anyone, dear .."_

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WE HAD BEEN LIVING IN YOUR LIES ,THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT MOM!"_

_"Stop it, please, I'll tell you the truth, but please, stop it!"_ Nicole pleased to Anais

_".. I'm listening .."_

_"But please, when I tell you, please don't judge me, I just tried to protect our family because I had seen thing that no one should ever seen, thing that changed me forever, from that's what I tried to protect us, but I knew that this day would come, so I'll finally be free from my own prision, I have been prisioner of my self for so long .." She said with her head down, but in her tone, there was some hope, now she'll be free from her how chains_

Anais looked at her with her eyes full with tears, she might had exceeded, but now, she'll finally know the truth... And that .. will make her mom free

* * *

**Looks like that the truth will be finally known**

**But what will happen to Gumball now that he's into Brown's control?**

**Will he believe in his mother, the one who had been lying him for so long?**

**Find out in the next chapter !**

**See you then!**


End file.
